


The Return Of Hazel

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, Hazel being Hazel, Love, M/M, Mentions of Self-Harming, Mentions of past abuse, introductions, mentions of assisted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel returns to the village to see Aaron, unbeknown to her how much has changed since her departure in January 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

  
It's July and the summer sun is blazing down on the busy village. Aaron is working at the scrapyard with Adam and Robert is working for HomeJames in the portacabin.

"What are you actually doing on that laptop?" Aaron asks, walking into the portacabin, Adam just behind him.

"Working," Robert replied, typing away on the keyboard.

"Didn't answer my question," Aaron muttered, putting the kettle on and leaning against the wall, watching Robert.

"What does he actually work as?" Adam asks, looking over Roberts shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Something to do with haulage, I think. Robert, care to enlighten us," Aaron says, making the three of them a cup of tea.

"Pretty much what you said. It's a haulage firm," Robert says, shutting his laptop.

"Sounds exciting," Adam says, sarcasticlly putting his feet up on his desk.

"Funny how you always rob my desk, Robert," Aaron says, passing Adam and Robert their cups of tea and sitting up on the work top, next to the kettle.

"Its just funny annoying you by doing it," Robert says, smirking, "plus I get sick of hearing his voice and if I steal his desk I'll have to listen to him moaning about it."

"There is nothing wrong with my voice," Adam argues, making them all burst out laughing.

"Breaks over Adam," Aaron informs him, jumping off the counter, "let's get back out there."

"We only need to move that by Wednesday, let's just do it tomorrow," Adam moans.

"Alright, pub then," Aaron says, smirking as both Adam and Robert get up straight away and follow him out the door.

 

"Three pints please, mum," Aaron says, leaning against the bar, smiling.

"Nice to see you smiling again," Chas comments as she pulls the pints.

"Well it's been a pretty good day and I haven't had a phone call off any of Liv's teachers yet so that's a record," Aaron says, paying for the pints.

"She actually went to school today then?" Chas says, putting the three pints on the bar.

"She went last week as well but I got a call from her teachers ever day," Aaron says, picking the drinks up carefully and heading the booth Robert and Adam are sat bickering in.

"Aaron, tell your boyfriend I don't have an irritating voice," Adam says, as Aaron sits next to Robert in the booth.

"Robert, Adams voice isn't irritating," Aaron says, smirking.

"Well, tell your best friend that it is," Robert replies.

"Adam your voice is irritating," Aaron says, making them all burst out laughing.

"You boys seem to be having fun," a familiar voice says, almost making Aaron drop his pint in shock.

"H-Hazel," Aaron stutters, looking at the mother of his former boyfriend in bewilderment.

"That's my name Aaron, don't wear out," Hazel jokes, smiling, "have ya missed me."

"Yeah, 'cause I have," Aaron says, standing up and giving her a hug.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Robert says, when they break apart from their hug.

"Oh yeah, Robert this is Hazel, J-Jackson's mum," Aaron says to his boyfriend.

"This your boyfriend, Aaron? He's pretty fit, isn't he?" Hazel says, her usual 'say what you see' attitude still there.

"Yeah...erm...this is Robert," Aaron says, embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you," Robert says, holding his hand out.

"I don't do things like that, love, I'm not an official kind of woman," Hazel says, looking around the pub.

"Right...okay," Robert says, glancing at Aaron uncomfortablely.

"She's not that bad once you get use to her," Aaron whispers so only Robert can hear him.

"So has anything changed since I've last been here," Hazel asks, smiling.

"Well...erm," Aaron says, not sure whether to tell Hazel about the events of that year, "yeah, quite a lot has changed."

"Hazel," an unimpressed looking Chas greets.

"Oh, hello Chas, I was just asking Aaron here what's changed since I left," Hazel says, smiling.

"Well a lot can change in four years," Chas says, faking a smile, "is there any reason you've come or is this just a flying visit?"

"Mum...." Aaron warns, picking up on his mums hostility towards Hazel.

"I came to see Jackson, you know it's five years tomorrow since he died?" Hazel says, sighing.

 

 _"You mean since I killed him,"_ Aaron almost says but stops himself just in time.

 

"Yeah, I know," Aaron says, instead and getting a confused look from Robert.

"You never mentioned it," Robert says, quietly.

"Never really came up in a conversation," Aaron answers, "anyway, Hazel, do you want us to show you round the village?"

"Yeah, I'd love that," Hazel says, leading the way out of the pub, clearly happy to be back.

"You coming," Aaron asks Robert, hoping he was.

"Try stop me," Robert answers, grabbing Aaron's hand.

"See ya Adam," Aaron says.

 

"Wow, I didn't think I'd see you again," Cain says in surprise.

"Hello, Cain, still as grumpy as ever," Hazel comments, shaking her head.

"Aaron know your back?" Cain asks, ignoring her last comment.

"I'm waiting for him now," she says as Aaron and Robert walk out the pub, "speak of the Devils."

"So you know he's got a new boyfriend then?" Cain says, nodding.

"Is that a bad thing? He's moved on, I didn't expect anything less," Hazel says.

"Alright, Aaron," Cain greets as him and Robert walk up to them.

"Alright," Aaron answers, "see you've seen Hazel then."

"Yeah, we've just been talking about you getting a new boyfriend, haven't we Hazel," Cain says, smirking.

"Yes, we have. Now let's go and look around the village," Hazel says, walking away, closely followed by Aaron.

"There isn't much that has been changed," Aaron says, trying to remember things that weren't there in 2012.

"What about the scrapyard, that's new I guess," Robert reminds.

"Nothing exciting then," Hazel comments, following them to the scrapyard.

"Well, it's mine and Adam's business and Robert invested into it," Aaron says unlocking the portacabin door.

"What if you two break up, is he just gonna take his investment out," Hazel asks.

"Well we're not planning on breaking up anytime soon," Robert says, quickly, "plus I wouldn't do that."

"Depends if your bitter about the break up and you want to hurt him," Hazel carries on.

"I'd never want to hurt Aaron," Robert argues, uncomfortable at the topic of breaking up.

"So....how did you two meet?" Hazel asks.

"Well...erm...I...no Ross robbed his car," Aaron says, simply.

"Ross? That your old boyfriend," Hazel asks.

"What, no, Ross is just a thug who enjoys being at the wrong side of the law," Aaron answers, quickly.

"And he's straight," Robert adds on, smirking.

"So you fell in love with someone who nicked your car?" Hazel asks Robert.

"No, a lot happened inbetween us meeting and us getting together," Robert says.

"Oh, tell me," Hazel says, sitting at Aaron's desk.

"No, it's kind of boring," Aaron says, quickly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Hazel says.

"We could just lie," Robert whispers so only Aaron can hear him.

"I can't lie to Hazel, she'll see right through me," Aaron whispers back, "let's just tell her but miss out...bits."

"Stop your whispering," Hazel says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, sorry," Aaron says, "story time then, do you want to go first, Robert."

"No, you go," Robert answers, quickly.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- there is mentions of self harm and past rape in this chapter. If you are triggered by any of them I suggest you read with caution or miss out this chapter.

 

"Well...erm...I was still working at the garage at the time," Aaron starts, "and Robert desided to pretend that his car had broken down."

"Oh, how romantic," Hazel says, sarcasticlly.

"So...erm....I went to 'fix' his car at the layby, " Aaron continue, uncomfortablely, "he was acting really weird..."

"I was not," Robert intrupts.

"Really? I told you that the car was fine and you said 'are you sure about that'. If that's not weird I don't know what is," Aaron reminds him.

"Well I was debating whether or not to do it," Robert says, folding his arms.

"Okay, so he just kissed me on the lay by," Aaron says, "while he was with his fiancé."

"Wait, you had a fiancé?" Hazel asks, confused.

"I...erm....did," Robert says, uncomfortablely.

"Oh, so you two had an affair then?" Hazel says, an expression on her face that could only be described as disappointment.

 

 

"I told him I loved him just before he was gonna get married," Aaron says, look at the floor then back at Hazel, "but he told me that what we had wasn't real and it was all a fantasy."

"Well that's just plain cruel," Hazel says, looking at Robert in anger.

"It was a shock.... I thought that I wanted to get married, that I loved my wife," Robert says, defensively, "turns out that wasn't what I wanted at all."

"That makes it okay?" Hazel asks, shaking her head.

"Hazel calm down, that's the past," Aaron says, "do you want me to carry on or not?" 

"Go on then," Hazel says, sitting back down.

 

 

"So well Robert got married," Aaron carries on desiding to not say about Katie at all, "and a lot happened. It was a while until the affair carried on."

"You carried on with him?" Hazel says, in disbelief.

"I'm not that bad," Robert says, defensively.

"I...erm...was running my self to the ground. Hurting myself I guess. He saw it and helped," Aaron admits.

"Why were you hurting yourself? If it's still about Jackson....," Hazel starts, shocked.

"No...it was nothing really," Aaron says, sighing, "it doesn't matter, I'm not doing it now."

"Okay..." Hazel says, nodding.

 

 

"Something happened and I told his wife about the affair," Aaron carries on, "he hated me for it and to be honest I hated him to. That was the end as far as I was concerned."

"But I did something that I'm not proud. I used everything he'd told me about himself against him. I hurt him a lot," Robert cuts in, "I hurt a lot of people. Enough for someone to want to kill me."

"Want to kill you?" Hazel says in disbelief, glancing at Aaron.

"He got shot and I was one of the many on the suspect list," Aaron says, looking down, "I'm not gonna lie, I felt like killing him but I couldn't. That didn't stop someone else though."

"Aaron got arrested on suspicion of attempted murder but I found out about t wasn't him so I got him out," Robert says, looking at Aaron, "as soon as I knew it wasn't him I got him out."

"We had nothing to do with each other until the new year," Aaron carries on, "my....dad came back to the village though. Started recking my life....again. He and my mum got back together."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean isn't that what everyone wants when there parents spit up," Hazel asks, confused.

"I started cutting myself again but I guess nobody saw it or cared enough to ask whether I was okay. My mum was focuses on Gordon and Paddy was focuses on his affair with ching assistant," Aaron says, ignoring hazels comment, "I got a fatal infection in my arm."

"You what?" Hazel says in horror.

"He collapsed just outside. I took him to the hospital," Robert carries on, "I tried to get him to tell me why he was doing that to himself but he wouldn't, at first."

"I did...eventually," Aaron continues, pausing trying to think of how to tell Hazel.

"Go on then. Why were you doing it?" Hazel pushes, concerned.

"Because of what Gordon did to me when I was a kid," Aaron blurts out, glancing at Robert.

"What do you mean?" 

"When I was a kid Gordon....raped me," Aaron says, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh god," was all Hazel says before hugging Aaron.

"The main thing was Robert supported me though the trial and after it. He came back everytime I pushed him away," Aaron continue, "he was my rock," Aaron looks at Robert, "he still is...."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave comments and kudos. Have a lovely day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel meets Liv.....

 

At that moment, Aaron's phone buzzed.

"Brilliant, I forgot to pick Liv up," Aaron exclaims.

"Do you want me to pick her up? You stay with Hazel," Robert offers.

"You really think Liv wants you to pick her up?" Aaron reminds him.

"True," Robert admits, smirking.

"Who's this Liv then?" Hazel asks, smiling.

"My little sister," Aaron tells her, smirking.

"Pretty much Aaron in miniature," Robert jokes, smirking.

"God help ya then," Hazel laughs.

"Look at you two, ganging up on me already," Aaron jokes, "Robert can entertain while I'm gone."

"How am I gonna do that?" Robert asks but Aaron is already gone.

 

"So...erm....how are you these days?" Robert asks, awkwardly.

"You don't need to be shy with me. I'm anything but shy. Say what you think, that's my motto," Hazel says, smiling.

"Yeah, Aaron told me," Robert answers, smiling back.

"Oh? What else has he been saying about me? Nothing bad I hope," Hazel jokes.

"No....he hasn't had a bad work to say about ya. Said you were like a second mother for him," Robert explains, "He said that you kept him on the short and narrow while Jackson was paralysed."

"Well, I knew he loved Jackson and Jackson loved Aaron. Even when they didn't know the other one did. Aaron's a good lad, caring, loving, selfless," Hazel explains, smiling sadly, "loyal. He did everything he could to help Jackson have a reason to live but it was no use."

"Aaron doesn't believe that though. Probably never will. But that's just Aaron isn't it? He doesn't take compliments very well," Robert says and Hazel nods in agreement.

 

They talk for a while until Aaron comes back, Liv behind him.

"Hello I'm Liv," Liv says, bored, adding, "can I go now?" 

"Charming young lady she is," Hazel jokes, smiling.

"Liv, don't be rude," Aaron says, firmly.

"She's just like you," Hazel laughs.

"I know right," Robert agrees, laughing as Aaron shoots him a warning look.

"Is that a bad thing?" Liv asks, folding her arms.

" 'Course not. Your brother ended up okay so you will too," Hazel smiles.

"I'll never be like Aaron. He's a better person then me," Liv disagrees, shocking Aaron.

"That's not true," Aaron says, "your a good person."

"But you can be annoying and gobby," Robert adds in.

"Yeah, well. He's said I'm annoying before," Aaron continues, smirking, "I was gobby when I was a teenager. You grow out of it, I did."

"Aww. This is cute," Hazel comment, laughing.

"Shut up," Aaron jokes, smirking.

"Can I have my phone back now? I've been to school and of got a phone call home," Liv asks, doing her puppy-dog eyes.

"You smashed your science teachers car up," Aaron says, trying to keep a straight face, "I don't think one day at school punishes that."

"Come on, I bet you did way worse then me," Liv argues, crossing her arms, "anyway, she deserved it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can do bad stuff," Aaron reminds her firmly.

"Alright, alright," Liv says, defeated, "so who are you?"

"This is Hazel. My first boyfriends mum," Aaron says, cringing at who he introduced Hazel as.

"What so are you leaving Robert for him then?" Liv says, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"No. My first boyfriend's dead. Me and Hazel were close before and after he died," Aaron explains.

"So your that Jackson's mum then?" Liv asks, confusing Aaron, "Gabby told me about him being your first boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm Jackson's mum," Hazel says, smiling sadly at Aaron.

 

They all talked for a while after that and Liv finally learns the whole story of Jackson's death and how much it affected Aaron. Aaron felt better that she knew as well because it felt like she was included more and knew pretty much everything about him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Hazel go to Jackson's grave together....

 

Hazel stays at the B&B that night while Aaron and Robert went home. They lay in bed together, Robert goes to sleep almost straight away but Aaron lies awake thinking back to where he was five years ago. He was at Paddy's lying awake thinking about the next day, hoping it wasn't his last with Jackson. It turns out it was. Five years ago seemed like a lifetime ago. Jackson is still massive part of his life and someone who made him the person he is now.

"Aaron?" Robert says, tiredly.

"Yeah?" Aaron answers.

"You alright?" Robert asks, turning over to face Aaron.

"Yeah," Aaron lies, turning in his side facing Robert.

"I know you better then that," Robert says, running his hand down Aaron's arm.

"Just thinking," Aaron admits, sighing.

"About Jackson?" Robert asks, smiling slightly.

"Just what I was doing at this time five years ago," Aaron says, lying on his back again.

"Go on," Robert reasures, lying on his back as well.

"I was thinking about the tomorrow five years ago. Hoping to myself it wasn't my last day with him but it was," Aaron admits, wiping a stray tear from his cheek, "sorry, you don't need to hear this, I'm talking about my former boyfriend with my boyfriend."

"He was a big past of your life, Aaron, and I'd rather you tell me then keep it to yourself because I love you," Robert reasures.

"Your getting soft in your old age," Aaron jokes, smirking.

"I'm not old," Robert defends, smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that old man," Aaron laughs, kissing Robert on the cheek.

 

 

"Morning," Hazel greets, "it's a rubbish day today. It was boiling yesterday in Spain."

"This is England it's never sunny," Robert answers, smirking at Aaron, "I need to head off to work."

"Okay, see ya later, yeah," Aaron says, smiling.

"You'll be okay?" Robert asks, concerned.

"Yeah, stop worrying," Aaron answers, smiling and kissing Robert briefly on the lips.

"Okay. See you," Robert laughs, walking to his car.

"Good man he is. Now anyway," Hazel comments, smiling.

"Yeah he is," Aaron agrees, smiling.

"What's the plan today?" Hazel asks, smiling.

"First, let's go to the cafe to get a coffee," Aaron says, walking to the cafe.

 

"Long time no see," Bob greets, smiling at Hazel.

"Still as bright as ever," Hazel comments.

"What can I get the two of ya?" Bob asks.

"Two coffees, please Bob, " Aaron answers, "to go."

"Coming right up," Bob says, cheerfully.

 

 

The day went pretty quick. Aaron and Hazel just chatted most of the time. About their lives now and Jackson. Before they knew it, it was nine o'clock at night and they headed home.

"You coming to see Jackson?" Hazel asks.

"Try and stop me," Aaron answers, smiling.

"I'm back Jackson," Hazel says to the grave, "not to stay sadly, I'm off back to Spain tomorrow. Aaron is here, still thinking about you."

"Always," Aaron adds on.

"We both miss you but, as you probably know, Aaron's moved on, just like you wanted him to. He's got a pretty fit boyfriend as well," Hazel says, making Aaron laugh slightly, "he's just what Aaron needs. Aaron's told me that he's made mistakes but he's always there for him."

"He wouldn't replace you though," Aaron cuts in, "I love him so much just as much as I loved you. Your two very different people but I love you both."

"Aww. He's become a soppy git now. See what you did," Hazel laughs, "we'll never forget you."

"Bye Jackson," Aaron says, running his hand along the carved name.

"You call me soppy," Robert comments from a few feet away, where he had been watching.

"Starker," Aaron says, smiling.

"You think he'd like me," Robert asks, walking to stand next to Aaron.

"Don't know," Aaron says, smiling, "your to arrogant and annoying."

"Gee thanks," Robert says, smirking, "but you love me."

"Yeah, yeah I do," Aaron says, smiling.

 

 

The next day, Aaron drove Hazel to the airport so she can catch her plain back to Spain.

"Take care, love," Hazel says, hugging Aaron.

"I will. You too," Aaron answers.

"He'd be proud of you, you know," Hazel says, smiling softly.

"You think?" Aaron ask, not really convinced.

"Yeah, you've made something of yourself. You've got a business, a good boyfriend and a sister, who is pretty much your kid. He'd be so proud," Hazel says, softly, "as am I."

"Thanks, " Aaron says, smiling.

"I better be off. Stay out of trouble and be happy," Hazel says, before leaving to get on her flight.

 

"You okay?" Robert asks, when Aaron gets back in the car.

"Yeah, I am," Aaron says, smiling, "I love you so much, you know that."

"Yeah and I love you too," Robert says, kissing Aaron softly on the lips.

 

 

 


End file.
